Big Brother
by Artemis-no-Subaku
Summary: He was someone who believed that she didn't belong in their world. He watched from the wings as she grew into herself and became someone powerful. When his Parabatai betrayed all of them he stepped up for her and stood by her. Rating for Language, subject to adding one or two more chapters, depends on readers
1. Chapter 1

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Hi my name is Artemis and I was inspired by the scene in the last episode of season 1 of ShadowHunters. The scene between Alec and Clary really touched me after Jace left them.**

 **Summary: He was someone who believed that she didn't belong in their world. He watched from the wings as she grew into herself and became someone powerful. When his parabatai betrayed all of them he stepped up for her and stood by her.**

 **Warnings: Spoilers for the books and show! OOC Lightwood Parents, Isabelle, Magnus, Alec and Clary**

 **This is a one-shot that may turn into a two shot, depending on what people think of the first chapter**

 **I own nothing but my plot line and idea**

 _Thoughts_

Now onto the story!

* * *

Clary laid in her bed at the institute, ignoring the sound of Simon knocking at her door again. Her mother's voice filtered through the door making the redheaded girl flinch and curl up in a ball. A soft sob escaped the young woman as she closed her eyes, thinking of a golden haired male who had left them all. She buried her face in the shirt that still smelled like the man who had abandoned her and cried.

Alec wandered down the hall, finding himself just a few feet away from Simon and Jocelyn. The two were outside of Clary's room and were talking to each other softly. It was obvious that Clary had locked her door with runes but Jocelyn no longer had a Steele. The ravenette groaned softly and pulled out his Steele before approaching the two.

"What is going on?" he asked, looking between the two of them with a raised eyebrow.

"Clary's locked herself inside and won't come out." Simon told him as Jocelyn looked at him suspiciously.

The raven haired male rolled his eyes before tracing the unlocking rune on the door and disappeared into the room, shutting and locking the door again behind him. He heard the indignant sounds coming from the two as he looked at the girl on the bed. She was curled up in a ball, one of Jace's shirts in her hands. Alec frowned as he looked at the girl was crying over his Parabatai without abandon.

He walked over to the bed and sat himself down on it, watching as Clary froze. Her green eyes peeked out of the shirt and the male watched as they widened when they locked onto him. She pulled her face out of the shirt, her lips trembling as she held in a sob. There was a split second where the two just stared at each other before the girl threw herself into his arms and sobbed into his shoulder.

Alec froze in confusion but slowly wrapped his arms around the sobbing young woman. He felt her shoulders shake as she sobbed and frowned at the obvious pain that she was in. A soft sigh escaped the young man as he held the young woman.

"What are you doing to Clary!" a voice outside of the room yelled.

Alec placed it as Simon's voice, he was more in tune with that voice over that of Jocelyn Fairchild. The vampire sounded pissed that Alec was able to get into the room but he and Clary's mother had been unable to. A small smirk curled his lips, unbidden but not unwelcome.

It took a while but the girl's sobs had slowly died down to soft sounds. He couldn't feel anymore tears on his shoulder so it meant that she had stopped. Soft hiccuping sounds were the only thing heard from the young woman as things went quiet outside of her room.

Alec looked at the young woman quietly, taking in the way her red hair curled around her face and her green eyes closed, her hands going up to rub away any lingering tears. He reached out and brushed a curl away from her face quietly, taking in the young woman.

"Thank you Alec." she said softly, a soft hiccup to her words.

"You don't have to thank me." he muttered, feeling awkward.

There was a silence between the two of them but for once, it wasn't an awkward silence. It was a silence born of shared pain. The two who had barely anything in common now found that in that silence they had more in common that they thought. Clary rested her head on Alec's shoulder, tired from all of the crying that she had done. The two sat in comfortable silence, Clary's puffy eyes closed as she leaned into the lean, but strong body beside her.

The two froze up when Clary's door opened and Isabelle poked her head inside. She entered the room without much fanfare, Magnus trailing in behind her. Clary opened her eyes and could barely make out Simon trying to enter the room behind the other two. Isabelle shut the door in his and Clary's mothers faces before relocking the door with runes.

"How are you holding up Clary?" Isabelle asked her softly.

"I've been better." Clary answered bitterly.

Alec ran a soothing hand through the girls curls as he looked between his actual sister and the young girl that he had adopted from the wings. No one but his parents knew that Alec had actually adopted Clary as his sister, and that Idris had even allowed it. He was taking his responsibility seriously and he meant to take care of the girl now, even if it meant that he would have to hurt the man who had been his Parabatai for years. Clary was no longer a Fray, Morgenstern or even a Fairchild. She was now a Lightwood in the eyes of the institute and Idris.

Magnus looked at Alec as the raven haired man trained softened blue eyes on the broken woman that he had pulled into his side. Magnus took a seat beside Alec and slowly rested a hand on Clary's thigh, hoping that it would bring at least some comfort to the young woman that he had invested so much time and effort into when she was little. Despite not acting like it, he had come to see the redhead as one of his own and knew that it was time to treat her as such.

"Clary…." Isabelle started as she trailed off quietly.

Clary's eyes locked on the older girl quietly, even as she leaned into Alec next to her. Isabelle squealed internally at the sight the two made, even as she kept a straight face. Alec looked like a protective big brother even though Clary and he weren't related at all. A soft sigh escaped Isabelle as she looked at the two and a tiny smile curled her lips. She sat down next to Clary, grabbing the girl's brush as she did so.

The group of four were quiet as Isabelle started to brush the youngest's hair, smoothing out the red curls. Things were calm between them as they took comfort just from having others nearby who knew what they were experiencing. No one knew when it happened but one moment the four were just calmly sitting in the bed and the next everyone was asleep.

Clary woke up with a scream lodged in her throat, her hands scrabbling for purchase on it. The movement woke Alec up who shot up in bed and looked at the younger girl. He rubbed a hand up and down her back, trying to help the girl calm down, an anxious feeling in his gut. The scream finally escaped as a sob as she threw herself into Alec's arms again.

"Big brother, big brother, brother." she chanted as she clutched onto him.

Alec's hand froze slightly before he continued to rub her back, shushing the young woman softly.

"I'm here Clary." he whispered. "Big brother is here."

He pulled the vulnerable girl into his arms, missing the looks between Magnus and Isabelle completely. The two looked at each other in surprise before looking at the other two, their eyes softening as they watched Alec cradle the girl and try to calm her down. No one knew the promise that they had all made in that one moment but it all centered around that little girl in raven's arms.

 _I will protect you at all costs little sister_ Alec promised in his mind.

 _No harm will ever come to you ever again, be it the heart, mind or body. Not while I'm around._ Magnus thought as he looked at the girl in Alec's arms quietly, taking in the way his lover cradled the girl to his chest.

 _Alec and I will always be here for you Clary, even if it means we have to kick Jace's ass for what he has done to you_ Isabelle thought as she clenched her hands into fists.

The three watched as Clary fell asleep in Alec's arms, her hands clutched in his shirt. None of the three knew but they had all made the promise of a lifetime and had brought about a new group of Shadowhunters that were going to change the way things were happening around them. As they looked at the redhead all they knew was that they were going to protect her no matter what.

None of them knew what the dream was that caused Clary to react like she had but they were sure that it had something to do with Jace and it made them all pissed. The fact that she had called Alec big brother made them all think on it quietly. Could something have happened to Alec in the dream?

No one even remembered the forgotten shirt that Clary had been curled around, not even the girl who'd had it in her hands and had stained it with her tears. It laid on the ground in a pile at the end of the enlarged bed thanks to Magnus. The four curled up together and finally fell asleep for the night, exhaustion taking them all under. Alec tucked Clary's head under his chin and finally closed his eyes, holding the girl close to him. Now that she was in his arms and at his side, he could finally protect her as she deserved to be protected.

* * *

 **Artemis: This hit me right in the feels. I was crying as I wrote this and got some crazy looks from my family. The scene between Alec and Clary just killed me in the show, especially how close Alec held her to him. It really just inspired me to write this chapter. So tell me what you guys think and if I should write a second chapter, showing what Jace is doing. Or should I do a short blurb that was Clary's dream. Should I do both? Its up to you my readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Artemis-no-Subaku: Hi everyone, Artemis here with the second part of Big Brother. THe third part is going to be about Jace as this chapter will be about Clary.**

 **Summary: He was someone who believed that she didn't belong in their world. He watched from the wings as she grew into herself and became someone powerful. When his parabatai betrayed all of them he stepped up for her and stood by her.**

 **Warnings: Spoilers for the books and show! OOC Lightwood Parents, Isabelle, Magnus, Alec and Clary, Gore in Clary's dream**

 **I own nothing but my plot line and idea**

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Dream talk**_

 **Dream**

This next part is about the dream that Clary had that caused her to wake up like she did in the first chapter. There is going to be part of the last chapter that leads into Clary's dream.

~~~~~~line~~~~~~

"Clary…." Isabelle started as she trailed off quietly.

Clary's eyes locked on the older girl quietly, even as she leaned into Alec next to her. Isabelle squealed internally at the sight the two made, even as she kept a straight face. Alec looked like a protective big brother even though Clary and he weren't related at all. A soft sigh escaped Isabelle as she looked at the two and a tiny smile curled her lips. She sat down next to Clary, grabbing the girl's brush as she did so.

The group of four were quiet as Isabelle started to brush the youngest's hair, smoothing out the red curls. Things were calm between them as they took comfort just from having others nearby who knew what they were experiencing. No one knew when it happened but one moment the four were just calmly sitting in the bed and the next everyone was asleep.

 **Clary ran as fast and as hard as she could. Her eyes were locked on the struggling figure of her best friend as he tried to get away from Valentine. Alec ran next to her, his figure radiating protectiveness that the young girl relished in. Next to him was Magnus who was casting as fast as he could, taking down many of the enemy around them. She could hear the crack of Isabelle's whip as it cracked around them at the enemy.**

 **The sound of enemies screeching as they turned to dust around the small group reached Clary's ears. That didn't matter to any of them though, they were all concentrating on the figure that was in front of them, standing next to Valentine. His blonde hair waved in the wind as he looked down at the people around them.**

" _ **Jace**_ **!" Clary whispered, her voice longing.**

 **Alec placed a hand on her arm even as his hand tightened painfully around the bow in his other hand. Isabelle's breathing shuddered behind Clary as the girl wrapped her arms around the younger. Magnus stopped as he clenched his hands into fists, looking at the boy who had betrayed them all.**

" _ **Jace**_ **!" Clary screamed.**

 **Gold and green eyes locked with each other as they stood feet away. A small smirk curled Jace's lips before it disappeared when he saw the way Alec was wrapped around the girl. Alec glared at his Parabatai as he wrapped his arms tightly around the girl, noticing the way that Valentine glared at him. A small smirk curled Alec's lips as he tugged Clary to his chest, protective arms wrapped around the slight girl in his arms.**

" _ **He's not your father Jace**_ **." Clary said looking Jace in the eye. "** _ **My mother confirmed it**_ **."**

 **Valentine startled at those words and looked at Clary. His eyes were narrowed and hateful as they locked onto his only daughter. The air behind Valentine shimmered before a boy appeared. He glanced at Clary, a contempt look in his eye as he looked a the girl.**

 **Clary's eyes narrowed as the older male glared at her before disappearing again. Her eyes snapped over to Magnus who was already trying to track the male, his eyes bouncing around the courtyard.**

" _ **You're the Herondale's son!"**_ **Alec yelled at him.**

 **Things on the field went quiet as Jace's form stiffened next to Valentine as the older man froze up slightly before an arrogant smirk curled his lips. Valentine's eyes shifted over their shoulders making Clary turn.**

 **As soon as Clary's complete body was turned towards Isabelle blood splattered across her face. There was a sword sticking out of the other female's stomach and Magnus was laid on the ground, his eyes suspiciously blank. Clary choked on a scream as she looked on in denial as Isabelle fell to the ground. A gurgle from behind Clary made her twirl around and she watched in horror as Alec fell to the ground, a sword stuck out of his stomach. He was clutching the blade in shock, his bright blue eyes wide as he fell to his knees and then onto his side.**

 **Clary fell to her knees and grabbed the blade in her hands sobbing.**

" _ **No, no not you too Alec!**_ **" she screamed.**

 **Alec's blue eyes locked onto Clary's eyes and a small pained smile curled his lips. His bloodied hand reached up and placed his hand on her face. The blood was slick as Clary tried to use her Steele to heal some of the damage. Tears poured down her cheeks as Alec fought for purchase on her skin.**

" _ **I'm sorry Clary.**_ **" he whispered. "** _ **I'm sorry little sister.**_ **"**

" _ **Big Brother!**_ **" Clary screamed.**

 **She watched as the light in his eyes dimmed and she screamed, sobbing as she lost the only thing she had left.-**

Clary woke up with a scream lodged in her throat, her hands scrabbling for purchase on it. The movement woke Alec up who shot up in bed and looked at the younger girl. He rubbed a hand up and down her back, trying to help the girl calm down, an anxious feeling in his gut. The scream finally escaped as a sob as she threw herself into Alec's arms again.

"Big brother, big brother, brother." she chanted as she clutched onto him.

Alec's hand froze slightly before he continued to rub her back, shushing the young woman softly.

"I'm here Clary." he whispered. "Big brother is here."

~~~~~~line~~

 **Artemis: Hey guys! Here's Clary's dream and why she acted the way that she did in the first chapter! As I said at the beginning there were going to be spoilers. If you haven't read the books then oops lol I already said something! Tell me what you guys think in the reviews below!**


End file.
